


The scientist and his writer

by Lokiisgodoflies



Category: Welcome to Nightvale, wtnv
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiisgodoflies/pseuds/Lokiisgodoflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit title I know but please don't let it fool you. It's currently just a teaser of what I hope will continue to be a beautiful fic. </p>
<p>Cecil Baldwin, a young hopeful individual, is just trying to make an impact on the world around him, and the best way he can possibly do it, is through a high school reporter. With secret councils and strange happenings, a rival school notorious for vandalizing their grounds, there is never a dull moment in nightvale high. He couldn't ask for a better job! But when he is given his first assignment, he is left speechless and a fumbling mess, all at the sight of, who he believes, is the one</p>
            </blockquote>





	The scientist and his writer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a better title in mind, so forgive me, if I should come up with one I will change it right away. I don't really know what I think of this, I wrote it up a bit ago, and have since added on to it until I felt that it was suitable enough to be read by other people. I have used it once for roleplay purposes, but I can't find any other shippers that like the ship enough to do it. This is even much of a chapter, I think of it more as a teaser, and to give you a taste of what my writing style is. I would love love love your feedback, and if you think I should continue, please tell me!

This was it! This would be the day where Cecil Baldwin would make his first big step in life! He knew the second he laid his eyes on that poster, the very one that he had tucked away in his notebook. "School broadcaster needed!" Was exactly what it had read in violet block letters, against an indigo background. It was decorated in pastel purple and black stars, as well as their school logo dead center. A simplistic eye, with a crescent moon in the iris. The young adult wanted nothing more than to deliver to the people, with his own fantastical twist of course. He appealed to the interviewer so much, he was given the job, right after the discussion! Perhaps his lovely purple tie is what had sold them? Or maybe it was the fact he was the only one to show up for the position. They however did make a statement at how much they loved his style and beaming personality. He was pretty sure that his intricate tattoos that laced round both his arms, shoulder to wrist, would raise a red flag, so he made sure to wear a simple black dress shirt, which made him includingly look paler than usual. It wasn't to hard to hide, as all he had to so was roll his sleeves down before entering the room. That did not matter right now though , you see, that was the past, and one must not dawdle there for to long. What mattered, that he was going to create an article about the science fair currently taking place in the spacious gym. Again, old news! At least five minutes ago. Right now he was standing with sweaty palms, keeping a tight grip on the notebook and pen. Fifty percent excitement fifty percent nerve wracking worry. He wasn't to excited to have to interview the winner, but, as soon as he set foot through those big double doors, he noticed all the astounding projects, he had to give them some credit for that. But, at the current moment, it was not an impressive creation that caught his attention. His bright amber eyes were transfixed on something entirely different, or rather, someone. The back of a head to be exact, one that donned luscious , beautiful, thick flowing, and what he could only imagine was strung from pure silk. It was a chocolatey color. And he knew exactly who it belonged to, a certain, crush, if you will. His name , neatly sprawled out on the tag, dangling from his chest, right next to the blue ribbon, was Carlos. Perfect Carlos. At least that's what looked like a blue ribbon when he turned to face him. Speaking of facing him, he hadn't even realized he was staring at the young scientist until he had stared back. And of course, it was that second that his pen, decided to sprout invisible wings, and scatter across the floor for no apparent reason.Smooth moves Cecil. He stood up straight and gave a sheepish grin before running a hand through his blonde hair, stopping when he reached the black shaved bit on the back of his head, and instantly breaking the contact to bend over and reach for it. God he was such an embarrassment. Why of all people did it have to be Carlos to look like a fool around!?

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I would love your feedback, and I hope to get some nice advice on how I can make it better.


End file.
